Intersecting Planes of Existence
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: There was a prophecy about a future where realms are forcefully combined, evil forces will come and try to conquer the world with will take the most powerful source of magic and the greatest generation of witches to win and maintain the balance of good and evil. in this myriad of events.. does good really win over evil? and who is evil really? CHARMED-OUAT XOver SwanQueen HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I had been keeping this one and I forgot where I exactly put it. But now that I found it, I decided to just fuck it and get on with it. Sorry for the crude words. Yes this is a charmed-once upon a time crossover. Haha**

**I hope you'll all like it and enjoy it.**

**Prologue**

"Phoebe!" The now older sister Piper shouted after the earthquake. At first, she thought that it was just one of those episodes in San Francisco but when she looked outside, the world seemed normal just like any other day in the neighborhood.

It means one thing. It all boiled down to the fact that something magical had transpired in their home.

"I am alive! I am alive!" Phoebe shouted.

"What the hell was that?" Piper questioned her sister.

"Why me? I didn't do anything!" Phoebe retorted. "Where is Paige? Maybe she is. Or baby Wyatt summoned the mammoth from Ice Age." Phoebe added.

"Certainly not Wyatt. He's asleep. And it's not me. I was with him." Paige said after orbiting herself to her sisters.

"Then what the hell was—" Piper wasn't able to finished her question when another rumble and it was stronger that before.

"I think it's coming from the basement" the sisters run towards the kitchen only to see that the shadow demon known as the "Woogyman" was trying to escape from its confinement.

"What the hell is happening?" Paige asked.

"Is that the.." Phoebe can't finished the sentence. Although she knew how to fight the shadow demon, a part of her still can't forget how much she feared the woogyman.

"yes! You know the spell phoebe. Do it."

"I-I don't know."

"yes you know. Grams told you and you know it by heart. You need to fight it Phoebs. It's the only way."

Slowly the shadow suffocated the three, they were slowly being consume by the dark and if it did successfully do so, the balance between good and evil will be ruined. The fight that they had won throughout the years will be gone wasted and they wouldn't want it to happen.

"I-I am light" Phoebe choked.

"I am one t-too s-strong to f-fight" She continued, still fighting for her breath.

The shadow demon slowly retreated itself and the Halliwell's gained upper hand. Piper reached for Phoebe and Paige's hand.

"Return to dark where shadow dwell

You cannot have this Halliwell!

So go away and leave my sight

And take with you this endless night!"

They finished the chant that grams once thought them. They chanted it again until a white light illuminated the whole kitchen and slowly the shadow demon retreated itself back to its confinements in the basement.

"Whew!" Paige commented. This wasn't the first time they defeated a demon but it was after six years that this demon once again attacked and there wasn't any threat on someone wanting to open the portal underneath the basement.

The Halliwell sisters thought that what they did was enough to stop the shadow demon but what they didn't noticed that the portal down the basement didn't fully closed as what they had anticipated. It wasn't until the new rumble erupted down the basement, but it wasn't as strong as the other two earlier.

They went down to the basement only to discover that the old barrier weakened and that there is another one created it was so transparent that they could see that there are other forces of evil trying to ebb their way but it seemed like that the new barrier itself was doing great in protecting the house. They saw familiar faces that they already vanquished, and the sister almost believed that it was All Hallows Eve but it isn't.

"Well that was weird." Phoebe commented. "I am going to the attic to consult." She added upon realizing that she didn't even have an idea as to what was happening. The sisters just nodded and leave it for now. The new barrier as weird as it was is trying to block the new threat and they are sure that they could fight off anyone that will be able to try to enter their home.

Once Phoebe ascended, a blinding white light over shadowed the book of shadows.

"Paige! Piper! Come up here!" She shouted.

The white light disappeared as soon as the other two sisters enter the attic. Upon the light disappearance appeared the great grand grand grand-so many more grand—mother Melinda.

"Hello Charmed ones." She greeted.

"Hello years years ago grams" Phoebe greeted whilst walking towards the beginning of the first generation of white witches.

"I came for you with a warning, my dear charmed ones…" she started.

"What do you mean? Is it about the nexus once again?" Piper asked.

"No. It is about a curse and a prophecy." Melinda replied vaguely.

The three sisters looked at her confusedly. And she then continued.

"Twenty eight years ago, a curse was enacted by the most powerful witch of her generation. Heartbroken and lonely, she enacted the curse in order to fulfill her happy ending. The curse would strip off all of the happiness the "good" people have and to the sorceress, that is her happy ending."

"happy ending? That sounds like a fairy tale to me." Paige commented. "Will I be snow white again?" she jested.

"Oh I wouldn't want to be swallowed by the big bad wolf." Piper replied dryly.

Instead of paying attention to the women, Melinda continued with what she was saying.

"A prophecy was foretold years ago, In a future where realms are forcefully combined, evil forces will come and try to conquer the world with darkness. Everything comes with a price. If one tries to stop it, it will take a huge toll on them. It will take the most powerful source of magic and the greatest generation of witches to win and maintain the balance of good and evil."

And with that, Melinda disappeared into thin air.

"I only got the greatest generation of witches. That's us." Paige commented.

"But who enacted the curse?" Piper asked.

**We all know who enacted the curse right? So no spoilers for the charmed ones.. they'll eventually know who is the most powerful sorceress… hmmn.. no Once Upon a Time yet.. but soon my loves.. soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww thanks for the comments and warm welcome my loves! I forgot the disclaimers though.. **

**So, Charmed and OUAT is not mine… just the idea crossover and spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this another one!**

* * *

**Who enacted the curse?**

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Piper asked her other sisters.

After the incident with Melinda Warren, the trio decided that they needed to search on the new threat in their territory. Phoebe was still searching for answers on the book of shadows but up to this time, no luck.

"The book never mentioned a powerful sorceress." Phoebe responded.

"Leo said that he'll be asking a friend to ask the elders about the sorcerer and as of the moment he hasn't come back yet." Piper said.

"How about Paige?" Phoebe asked her elder sister.

"Not yet here. Since the story seemed like a fairytale, she decided to ask the seven dwarves—the ones that put her to the glass coffin—if they knew anything about a sorcerer. She also asked the fairy that we once had encountered with if she knew anything about her but the little adorable winged creature said that she wasn't aware with it, although at some point the mythical creatures were disturbed just after we had an encounter with the Woogyman." Piper explained.

"If we can't find her, we are doomed. If she's really the most powerful sorceress of her generation then we are doomer." Paige said upon orbing herself back to the manor.

"Is that even a word?" Piper asked.

"Doomer." Wyatt said pointing the tv.

"Honey, that's Natalie Dormer."

"Doomer!" Chris shouted as well.

"Look what you've done?!" Piper said glaring at her sister.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked diverting the ruckus back to what they needed to do.

"I asked the dwarves. And they are not the real dwarves." Paige said.

"What do you mean they are not the real dwarves?"

"It meant that they are like the Mirror Mirror dwarves and the real ones were the Snow White and the Huntsman."

"Why would you think they are the real ones?"

"Because Thor was hot there, so as the Queen." Paige retorted answering her sister's question.

"Anyway…" Piper butt in.

"Anyways, the dwarves said that, they were replica of the real ones in this world. And that the fairy tale was—is real." Paige explained.

"And what does it got to do with our search for the sorceress? And who are the real fairy tale characters?" Phoebe asked.

"The witched that we fought was a product of the demon of illusions. We were too submerged with our own fairytale thinking that we thought that what was happening were real." Paige explained.

"So you mean to say that fairytales are real?" Piper asked.

"Yes."

"So, what it has got to do with the sorceress again?" Piper asked not really getting what Paige was talking about.

" The sorceress was known in another realm. It was once said that she held a title. It was folklore for the young mythical creatures. It was an unspoken story for the elders but it was known for the youngsters but it was altered making it the fairytale that we knew as kids. As of yet, no one really knew the real story." Paige explained.

"So we need Leo." Phoebe said.

At the mention of his name, Leo appeared before the girls along with another whitelighter but vanished immediately into thin air saying something about his charge needing him.

"Leo, what have you got?" Paige asked.

"The elders won't talk to about it. They said that they knew nothing about it."

"Of course they don't." Piper replied, still harbouring some trust issues against the set of elders that challenge her and Leo.

"However, Elder Roland said that there was indeed a commotion happened that disrupted their peace. There was a powerful surge of magic that had transpired but they can't tell us where. All they knew that somehow this magic was somehow associated with what had happened twenty eight years ago."

"So much for they don't know anything." Piper commented.

"what happened twenty eight year ago?" Paige asked.

"They didn't know. All they knew was that there was a powerful surge of magic as well in the same location but when they try to point where it is, they can't seem to find the place itself.

And with that, all was left of them was a puzzle that they do not know how to solve.

* * *

They all went down when all of a sudden, Piper stumbled and almost fell from the stairs. A book appeared. It was the same book of fairytales she used to read Wyatt and Chris when they were in her womb.

"How did you get in here?" Piper asked the book thinking that it will answer her after all with all of the things that are happening, who wouldn't be surprised if the book decided to talk to her. Piper carried the book to the Living Room intending to read some of those good old fairy tales that she loved back then. She placed the book at the coffee table beside Phoebe's feet.

"Oh what have you got?" Phoebe asked after seeing the book.

"Something I stumbled on before going down. I am thinking of reading some to Wyatt and Chris, since we're dealing with someone that might be a fairytale character."

"Can I read one?" Phoebe asked before picking up the book.

The moment Phoebe touched the book, it was like the time stopped and all she sees were a series of events that she can't understand and it stopped. It stopped in a wedding. She doesn't know whose wedding it is but it must be relevant. It wasn't like her other premonition, it looks vivid, it was like she was transported to the past.

The door opened and a woman in black entered breaking the ceremony.

"_I'm sorry, I'm late."_

"Holy shit! That was hot." Phoebe thought. She mentally scolded herself at the thought. It was inappropriate in times like this.

A distant shout of something like "It's the Queen" was heard and the Lady in black sauntered towards the couple in the middle of the pavilion. The couple said something Phoebe can't understand, it was something about the woman losing and that she can't ruin a wedding. The woman smiled and instead as a rebuttal to the accusation, she said that she give them a gift. A gift that didn't want by the couple but they must have it otherwise.

"_My gift to you is this happy, happy day, for tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows. Now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you forever, and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do."_

And with that, the premonition stopped.

"Phoebs, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Yes. I saw her." Phoebe said.

"Who?" Paige questioned.

"The sorceress. She was hot." Phoebe commented.

"That's not what we want."

"Oh yeah. I didn't get her name. All I see was she was intend to destroy someone's happiness if it was the last thing she'll do."

Upon stating that fact. The book that she was currently clutching started to flip on its own just like the book of shadows when they needed answer. It stopped on the picture of a woman clad in black infront of the woman crying in her arms is a man who must be her husband. Slowly, they were engulf with purple smoke. The woman in black was wearing a smile of victory.

"That's her." Phoebe said.

"Queen Regina, the Evil Queen." Piper read.

"Regina, huh." Paige commented.

* * *

**Thoughts guys? I hope you'll still enjoying this one. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my loves! thank you the follows and the love!**

**Mistakes are still mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meeting Regina**

* * *

"This is so absurd! We conquered demons, we saved the world and now we are looking for a sorcerer from Snow White?" Piper commented after reading the story on how Queen Regina decided to strip the happiness from the people of Enchanted Forest as an act of revenge.

"How bad it can be? You said it yourself, we saved the world." Paige shrugged.

"She cursed the entire population of wonderland, remember?"

"Actually, Wonderland was never mentioned there. It might be a different realm, you know?" Phoebe commented wittily.

Piper glared at her sister and decided that she had enough for the day. That she needed to go back living her life with P3 and her new restaurant. Too much magic for the day she said. Paige, on the other hand, had a call from the jingle bells from above for help. One of her charge were in trouble and apparently it is somewhere in Caribbean. Phoebe was the only one bothered by the whole exchange.

She thought that there's a reason why all of a sudden, they are warned by the dead witches of their generation and specifically, Melinda.

She wanted to know more about this certain woman and she didn't know what this pull she is experiencing. Of course, it wasn't that lust kind of pull, it was as if she has a deeper connection to this woman.

All of them might even have a connection on her. What she didn't understand though, was why are the elders are panicking and why all of a sudden, the barrier that they created weakened but created a new powerful one.

She wanted to let go of this thing too just like her sisters but being the curious cat that she is, she knew that she'll be looking for answer after a day or two.

* * *

It was as if the Gods are playing on her, she arrived in the office the next day thinking what it will be like to see the glimpse of the woman they were looking for. And all of a sudden, she saw an envelope that looked like as if it was misplaced from the sea of plain white envelop.

The envelope was old and quite dusty. It didn't even have a return address; it seemed like that whoever send this one didn't want to be acknowledge, moreover, the sender made sure that it will be deliver to her for it has her name on it.

Well, the three of them actually.

She held the letter just enough to read their names and as she did the inscriptions vanished.

'_So this is what it felt like when Harry Potter talked to Tom Riddle."_ She thought.

Slowly, using the letter opener, she unsealed the envelope. There was no letter inside, instead there was just a brass looking circular object. Looks like one of those rings attached to a saddle when one go horseback riding.

She held the ring and all of a sudden, a vision engulfed her just like when she touched the book of fairy tales.

In her vision, she saw a girl riding a horse. She was graceful despite the fact that she wasn't using a saddle. She stopped the horse in front of an old man.

'_might be her father.'_

The woman went down from the horse and that's when Phoebe saw her face. It was Regina.

Regina looked so young and free.

It wasn't until a woman appeared and reprimanded Regina for not using a saddle and that was entirely an unlady-like for her to even think of riding her horse without it. Regina called her 'Mother.' She looked vicious and Phoebe felt the need to protect the young Regina.

Protect her innocence.

Regina fought with her mother when all of a sudden, she elevated into mid air. Phoebe could see that Regina was fighting the surge of power that engulfed her but it seemed that it was too powerful for her. She said that she didn't even like when her mother is using magic but instead of stopping, the older woman used the strap of the horse to trap the girl more.

Phoebe thought on how Regina became the Evil Queen of the story when she was so innocent from the start.

The vision continued and it showed Regina and the stable boy who was holding the saddle earlier. She was looking at him with her doe eye. She was obviously in love. The stable boy retrieved a ring from the saddle and put it on Regina's hand. They looked very happy.

It wasn't until the woman's mother came and it all fell apart. She crushed his heart right in front of Regina.

The vision stopped.

Being the empathy that she is, she felt the Regina's struggle and she was almost teary eyed when she realized how awful Regina's life to begin with. With the new information that she had, she contacted her sisters and that night they decided to talk about the dilemma they are in once again.

* * *

"You mean to say she wasn't obsessed with Snow White's beauty?" Paige asked.

"What I am saying is that, maybe her mom was the trigger and that we need to stop it. We need to save Regina from the heart ache that had caused her." Phoebe said.

"So, she casted the curse that ripped off the happy ending of every Fairy tale character we knew and now you are saying that she needed saving?" Piper asked, trying to connect the dots.

Phoebe then reiterates the vision that she saw. They all didn't understand how this Regina became too obsessed with power and revenge. From Phoebe's story, Regina was once an innocent girl who just wanted to ride horses and live happy.

Or lived happy because her one true loved was killed by her own mom.

But how did it happened?

"So, you mean to say, if we stopped her from turning Evil then, the balance of the good and evil will return once again?" Paige asked.

"Maybe." Phoebe responded.

"We need to return to the past. We need to know what happened to her. Remember what the prophecy said? In a future where realms are forcefully combined…" Phoebe thought.

"It was the curse that ripped them happiness and in doing so, it triggered the portal to open. Meaning, the realms between our world and their world became interconnected." Paige added.

"and it needs the power of three to stop it." Both Paige and Phoebe recited enthusiastically.

The two ladies stared at Piper as if she needed to participate on their chorus. All she wanted was for this thing to stop. She might accepted the fact that she'll never live a normal life but, would it hurt to actually think that they can be normal for once?

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever." She muttered.

Paige and Phoebe rejoiced at the response of their sister. They will be helping Regina and they will help her now.

Gathering all of the things that they needed, they chanted the Spell to turn back time.

"_The Bond which was not to be done_

_Give us the power to see it undone_

_And turn back time to whence it was began."_

A surge of light empowered them and slowly, they became orbs. Three little orbs that vanished into thin air.

Just like any other transportation spell, the one they used didn't had any difference, they still end up piled into one another and their clothes didn't even change.

"Hello? Who is there?" A soft voice emanated the whole place. The trio looked at their surroundings; all they see were hays and the sound of horses yapping.

"I think it's Regina." Phoebe commented.

"Shh! You have to be quiet. We need to think of a way to approach her." Paige said.

"oh dear." Piper responded. She wasn't entirely happy with this whole ordeal of saving someone who casted or became evil.

"Oh hello." A shadow over cast the girls while they were busy arguing. Their back were turn back that they didn't see a curious state Regina was in.

"Where did you came from? And why are your clothes like that?" Regina asked, her head was tilted to the side and eyes were narrowed a bit.

"Hi! I'm Phoebe." The middle one with long blonde hair replied. Phoebe was the first one to gather her bearings at the sight of Regina. It was like, she could feel comfort at the sight of her innocent face. She resembles her in a way.

Maybe that's why she feels a certain connection to her. She was too was consumed by evil before.

"These are my sisters, Piper and Paige." She added pointing the other two she's with.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

There was silence. The trio didn't know what to say to the woman. They knew that she didn't like magic, so it will be a futile attempt to explain to her that they came from the future and that they were in this time to save her.

"We're lost." It was Piper who replied for the three.

"Oh." Was all Regina's reaction. She can't seem to understand why she feel some comfort seeing the three, although she knew that she shouldn't trust them.

Especially with their clothing.

"How may I help you?" Regina asked.

"We need a place to s-stay." Paige said. She had been in this kind of situation before. It was like that time she had kind of orbing disease due to her runny nose, she was transported into a different kind of future where the balance of good and evil was in chaos. She remembered explaining something unexplainable to Leo and a broken Piper. Anyway, she had asked their help for some time while trying to gauge the situation, so she thought that what they needed to do was to enter the domain of their enemy and attack it from there.

"Oh, I will asked mother if she can. But you have to change your clothes first." Regina asked. "I'm sorry, it was rude of me to order you like that, however, with your clothes, my mother wouldn't think that you are travelers." Regina explained.

"It's okay. We do need some clothes." Piper responded.

"Can you possibly wait for me for a moment?" Regina asked.

Before she left, she heard about Piper asking Paige the time and saw the little clock that Paige was harbouring.

"What is that? Did you used magic to do this? How did you make it so small?" Regina asked curiously.

"She just had a good credit card."

"What is a credit card?" Regina asked.

"Clothes honey.." Phoebe butt in. she know it will be a pain in the ass to even explain what is technology in the first place.

"Oh, give me a minute!" She said before running off to the location of their house.

OOO

The Halliwell sisters had been waiting for fifteen minutes already and they are wondering if her mother caught Regina.

"What are we gonna do?" Piper asked.

"We'll have to stay here." Phoebe replied.

"She is so innocent." Paige commented which earned a nod from the two sisters. It was still a puddle for all of them on what triggered the revenge. Regina, although looked so different from the Regina they saw from the book wouldn't do something drastic like killing her mom. If she wanted revenge on her mother, she wouldn't curse everyone else.

And if it was a revenge that made her cast the curse, then to whom did she really intend to do it?

The inner monologue of the three was cut when Regina came barging in the barn. On her hands were set of clothes that are akin to the one she was wearing but the colors were mostly brown and cream. Just like the one being worn by common people.

"I'm sorry. I only got these in short notice. I do hope that it'll fit." Regina commented whilst giving the clothes to the women.

The girls changed their clothes forgetting that they are in another world and that Regina was there in the first place.

"Oh. I'm sorry for looking" Regina exclaimed and turned her back from the women.

The three women cringe at the exclamation. Few minutes in this past in a weird dimension and they are already trying to ruin the child's life.

"We are so sorry honey." Piper said softly. She was reminded easily that this place isn't 2012 anymore. They're in the middle ages of this realm.

"Are you—" Words died on Regina's thought. Clearly they looked somehow related to each other so thinking that they are involved with each other in a different kind of involvement will be an understatement.

"No we are not. We are sisters. We are just comfortable with each other." Phoebe explained after seeing the looked from the child.

Clearly, she has still her powers one way or another.

Although, it quite impossible for them to have one because technically, they weren't born yet. So why some of her powers work?

"I will show you around and I do think father would like to meet you." Phoebe's trance was broken at the suggestion of the girl. It's really weird seeing this woman before her.

For the three actually.

They believed that The Queen from the fairytales was obsessed with beauty when they were young. They read the book saying that she was evil because of reasons that weren't discuss. It was the point of view of the supposed protagonist after all.

Seeing this innocent woman made them feel sympathetic for her. She was so innocent that they didn't know what to believe anymore. Phoebe experienced first hand to see both sides of this woman and she herself is confused but now that they think about it… the woman she saw during the wedding didn't had much hatred on her eyes. It was more of an emptiness, loneliness.

Shattered dreams.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
